


Shepherd’s Pie

by bigstrapenergy



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 2x07 morning scene, F/F, first time doing this so do tell me if I fucked up, its soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigstrapenergy/pseuds/bigstrapenergy
Summary: "She wants to know what her lips feels like, what she taste like."- 2x07A story based on that morning scene between Eve and Villanelle.





	1. Taste

“I feel things when I’m with you.” It’s true.  

Villanelle isn’t just talking about her pussy.

That feeling in her stomach that kinda reminds her of an intestinal parasite, the way her heart flutters, the way she can’t help but be completely and utterly soft around Eve.

Her hands start to sweat when Eve looks at her, lately it feels like she’s really seeing her, like she’s looking right through her.

She wants to touch her, in the same gentle way Eve touches her.

A gentle cupping of the cheek, to feel how soft her skin is, to see the way face relaxed, to see her eyes widen slightly, to see her give into her touch.

She wants to feel her hair, see if they are as soft as they seem, want to smell them, brush them but above all she’d like to see what they’d look like after she done having her way with Eve.

She wants to know what her lips feels like, what she taste like.

Would she let her bite them till they’re raw and bloody ?

It feels like she might cry out of frustration somedays if she doesn’t have that, other she just wants to fuck her into accepting her feelings.

She wants to make her sore, wants her body to ache the way her heart seems to be doing lately.

Right now Eve seems to be aching too.

“What kind of things ?“Eve asks. She sounds stupid, she realize.

She already knows.

Villanelle tells her as much. "Don’t play naive, Eve.” she tries to keep the frustration out of her voice and hope it doesn’t shows on her face.

“I have been pretty obvious in my wooing, no ?”

Eve involuntary lets out a laugh, a nervous one. “Yes.”

She is tired.

Hiding behind her failed marriage, her denial having the name of Niko.

She doesn’t have that anymore, and anyways she getting too reckless in her feeling for her and it shows.

The way Villanelle looking at her lips right now is making her wet.

She kind of wants to cover her in kisses.

“Niko left…” she says softly.

She drops her eyes to their hands and lets her pinky touch hers gently.

Her fingers are so long and delicate, she thinks.

She wants to feel them, buried deeply inside of her.  "I know.“ A slight smirk appears on her lips.

"Don’t worry, I make a mean shepherd’s pie too.” she says, turning her hand over to hold hers.

Eve laugh again, a real one this time. “Have you ever even made on ?” she asks, a tender look crossing her face.

“No.” she smiles. “But I am a fast learner.”

She lets her thumb form gentle circles on her wrist. “Do you even know the recipe ?”

A gleam light her eyes. “A friend owns me a favor, I’ll ask him.”


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will be waiting for you, and you get to choose the movie this time.”

Eve is spending her lunch break at a bar located in a street corner, just a few minutes from the bureau.

The wine is horrible here, it tastes rancid and shitty, but it does the job.

It's her third glass, and she knows she shouldn't drink so early in the afternoon, but she's just too damned stressed.

That's Villanelle's fault.

She had left Villanelle that morning with a promise to come and try her shepherd's pie later in the night, a childish glee had taken place on Villanelle's face as she guided Eve to the door, her pinky still holding her.

Eve doesn't like to describe her as cute, it doesn't fit her but right now, it does. Villanelle's eyes are big and bright, her cheeks have the tiniest bit of a rosy tint to them and Eve doesn't think she ever saw her look like this.

“Dinner at 8:30 PM tonight, yeah?” she had said, a dazed look on her face as she took in Eve's expression which had snapped her out of her day-dreaming state.“What ?”

Villanelle hadn't relented and told her she wanted to make her dinner. “Then if you'd like, we could watch a movie.”

Eve could feel her grip on her pinky sliding as Villanelle turned her palm to hers, her thumb rubbing gentle circles on her hand, she looked so hopeful, so excited.

“I-I-, well I mean, that's not,” Eve stutters, eyes blinking fast.”That wouldn't be right.”

Villanelle had simply lifted a perfectly plucked brow in humor and had said,”Neither is stabbing people, yet that didn't stop you, did it Eve ?” with a coy smile on her lips.

Eve had gaped at her and pulled her hand away.

”You just love playing hard to get, don't you Eve ?” a pout had appeared on her lips as her outstretched hand was left to hang.

Eve doesn't think she ever wanted to slap somebody so much.

Villanelle had let her thumb find the place in between her eyebrows, trying to gently rub off the frown that had taken residence here, only for Eve to take a step back.

A sigh escaped her as she said.” You should stop frowning, it will put wrinkles on your beautiful face.”

“I will be waiting for you, and you get to choose the movie this time.”

Villanelle had started to back up against the door, “Come on, Eve.” she said in a whine.”You'll be the first one to try out my shepherd's pie,” Eve's back had been plastered against the wall, only a few inches separating them.

“Say yes, you know you want to.” she had said in a thick accent.

Villanelle had pressed her hand against the door on the left side of Eve's face and had let her eyes fall to her lips.

Eve had swallowed whatever doubt was left in her and said. “Yes.”

“Promise ?”

“Yes. I promise.”

With a smile, Villanelle had then proceeded to gently push Eve to side and open the door, “Great !” she pushed toward the steps.

“I will let you see the handy work you did on my body tonight, I know you must be quite curious.”

And with that she had closed the door.

Hence why Eve is nursing her third glass, at 12:24 in the afternoon.

  
Gemma has big tits.

Villanelle can't help her eyes to be drawn to them while Gemma struggles to breath.

In her defence, they're humongous.

Everytime she takes a breat the plastic bag that's wrapped around her head makes a squeak noise.

It's ridiculous.

Gemma is still looking at her though, perhaps she thinks that if she stares at her long enough Villanelle will take pity on her and release her.

As if.

She can see her feet move a little bit as she flexes her toes, fighting to get oxygen through every single part of her body.

Villanelle love these moments, when her victims still think they're strong enough to fight her, to escape her.

The way their eyes widen as if they're gonna pop out, the furtive glances being thrown at every corner of the room, hoping to find something or someone to help, the moans, whimpers and screams they let out as loud as they can although they know no one is coming.

The desperate actions and supplications they engage in, completely forgoing their dignity.

It's pathetic.

Make-up and hair done Gemma looks like a doll, a more curvy and brunette barbie, still wrapped in her packaging. At least she'll still look good for fudge-man when he wakes up.

Villanelle wanted to do worse, she's pretty sure she could have litteray scared her to death, but Gemma is an easy and boring one, too easily scared, the tears started before she had even touched her or her precious moustache-stick.

What do women see in this in him Villanelle will never understand, she had barely touched him with the snow globe that he had collapsed, it was quite funny though.

Gemma's breathing has slowed down, her mouth is wide open, her eyes are glassy and she still looks annoying, perhaps if she had removed her eyes-no, that wouldn't have worked either.

Well, too late she's dead and Villanelle quite likes her like this, quiet, and dead.

Villanelle gets up from her chair and take a few second to observe Eve ex-husband, she could have done much better, luckly for her Eve has much better taste in women than in

men.

The Alaska snow globe is still sitting on a cardboard box, there blood on it, and a small mark but besides that, it still looks good.

It's really pretty.

Snow globe in hand she walks past Niko and starts making a mental list of the recipe for tonight's dinner, worcester sauce on top of it.

It's 13:00 now, and with nothing else to do Villanelle decide it's time to go grocery shopping.

For dessert, perhaps crème brûlée if Eve is still in denial about wanting to eat her pussy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that one and thx for reading😊  
> Tumblr: emmerdeusedepuislanaissance.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that short bit, let me know what you think😊  
> Tumblr: emmerdeusedepuislanaissance.tumblr.com


End file.
